Thrill Seeker
by valjeanbread
Summary: The Marauders and Lily go to a Muggle Theme Park. Mayhem ensues. Oneshot.


**A/N: A cute prompt suggested by a friend. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

* * *

"You are not getting me on that, " Remus Lupin said firmly as he stared up at the gargantuan roller coaster that stood before them.

"C'mon Moony, don't be a wimp, the Muggles all do it. They have fun! You need fun, you wouldn't be so uptight all the time if you had some fun."

"That's easy for us to say, Padfoot," said James, grinning from where he was standing with Lily and Peter.

"If you want to sit on the wall with Lily's purse and wait for us, be my guest Moony."

Remus let out a very long sigh, "I'll do it for five Galleons."

"Five?!" Sirius was outraged, "If you do it I give you one Galleon. You also get all the memories from this experience, free of charge."

"Don't forget the picture," Wormtail piped up, a grin spread across his face.

"Yes of course, we must have Moony's face captured in mid-scream to save for posterity," Sirius chuckled.

Lily tsked, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Remus. They seem to be quite skilled at peer pressure. I won't make you hold my purse if you decided to wait here."

Remus shook his head, "Nope, not gonna have these blokes mock me for the rest of my life. I'll do it for the one Galleon."

James clapped him on the back, "That's a good lad, let's go queue up."

Remus followed behind the group, looking apprehensively up at the coaster. Lily fell back to walk with him, "You've got enough adrenaline in your life Remus, you don't have to do this to prove a point."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Ah well, I might enjoy it."

The queue passed too quickly, the long line had made Remus think it would take an hour when it only took ten minutes. He swallowed as the chest restraint came down over him, Sirius glanced over at him.

"You're looking green there Moony."

"Shove off," Remus said grumpily. Wormtail beside him looked a lot more nervous than he did.

As the coaster began to move, Remus gripped the handles on his harness and looked down at his legs dangling. He leaned forward, turning his head to look at Sirius.

"You sure this is safe?"

Sirius laughed in response. Remus sighed, annoyed, and went to put his head back but found that he couldn't.

"Bugger," he snarled as he pressed against the force that was holding his head forward whilst Sirius and James gave elated whoops while the coaster zoomed through the track.

Remus got control over his head after they had gone upside-down. His neck was hurting and he felt rather nauseous.

"This is it boys!" Sirius shouted, "The big drop!"

Remus found himself yelling as they plummeted towards the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rat slip through the safety bars and begin to fall to the ground.

"Peter!" Remus reached out and grabbed the rat, pulling him back to the safety of the seat.

When they got off of the roller coaster, James and Sirius ran to the photo booth while Remus and Lily helped a very pale Peter to a bench. Remus walked up to James and Sirius who were staring at the screen in confusion.

Lily was gripping James' arm, the two of them had their mouths open in a scream. Sirius' arms were up in the air and he wore a big, goofy grin. Remus was the outlier of the group. His eyes were wide with terror and his arms were stretched out. His hands were clenched around a rat, who was being squeezed so tightly that its eyes were bulging out of its head.

James was the first to speak, "I'm buying that, who wants a copy?"

Remus and Sirius nodded, "Might want to get one for Pete, too. It'll remind him of the time he almost died on a holiday with his friends."

Remus walked back to Lily and Peter, passing them both a copy of the photo.

James and Sirius ambled over, "What next?"

Sirius was silent for a moment and then his face lit up, his eyes bright.

"The petting zoo."

* * *

"No, that is not going to happen," Remus said firmly, "You could get someone injured."

"Oh, Moony you buzzkill. Who is going to get hurt from a couple chicken and goats being chased around by a dog and a stag?"

Remus threw his hands up into the air, "Let it be known that I told them it was a bad idea."

He walked with the Marauders until he reached the petting zoo, "I'm going to go get a coffee. After you get busted for wrecking havoc on poor, innocent children, it will be my job to bail you out."

He sat in the café, sipping his coffee, wincing as it scalded his tongue. Lily sat beside him, thanking him for the coffee he had purchased her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think they are going to get in trouble?"

"No, of course not. Who would believe that three seventeen year old boys can turn into animals? Nobody. These Muggles will just be very confused."

Remus smiled over at her, then rolled his eyes as he heard people screaming and a dog barking. Goats squealed and the sound of hooves echoed through the café. He glanced over at the window and saw a stag carrying a laughing young boy on its back.

Remus covered his eyes with his hands, "Merlin help them."

Half an hour passed, Lupin glanced up as the bell of the door tinkles. James, Sirius, and Peter came in suppressing chuckles. Remus raised an eyebrow as a security officer entered the café.

"Excuse me?"

James turned around first, smiling cheerfully, "Yes sir?"

"You three boys... You... You'd best come with me, we need to show you some security tapes and see what you think of them."

Peter looked back at Remus, horror in his eyes.

Lupin spoke into his cup, "Busted."

Lily giggled as Remus tossed his cup into the trash and followed after the officer and the boys.

When they reached the security room, the officer saw Remus.

"What can I do for you, son?"

"Well, you see," Remus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Those three boys are my friends. I can attest that they were riding that huge roller coaster while I was having a private date with my girlfriend. I should have been watching them, and if they got into any trouble, I claim full responsibility."

"Can your friends turn into animals?"

Remus carefully fixed his reaction, he raised an eyebrow whilst smiling.

"My friends turn into animals? Well I've known them for 7 years, never seen them turn into animals. You sure you're alright, sir? You look a little, spacey?"

The officer nodded, "Alright boys, come on out. Lucky you've got a friend like this young man here, he's right, I must have been hallucinating. But lets all go back and see the tapes."

The group went into the room that the boys had just come out of. The officer clicked play. The video showed an empty alley, which remained empty for the entire play back.

"What... I don't understand..."

Sirius smirked and then said charmingly, "Can we go, officer?"

"Uh... Yeah, go ahead boys."

When the door shut, Remus fixed the three of them with stares, "You wiped the video, didn't you?"

Sirius put his arm around Remus' shoulder, "'Course we did, Moony, 'course we did."

"My girlfriend will be amused to hear that her friend called her his girlfriend to bail his friends out," James smiled as the group walked back over to the café.

"My parents said I could have you all over for tea, let's ditch this place and go," James said as he pulled Lily up to her feet.

* * *

The shopkeeper glanced up as the five people who had been talking quite amicably disappeared.

"Frank," she said to her coworker.

"Yeah?" Frank's head peered around the door to the kitchen.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."


End file.
